1. Field
This patent document relates to a semiconductor technology and, more specifically, to a fuse array that includes a plurality of programmable E-fuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is constantly conducted with the goal of increasing the degree of integration and reducing the size of semiconductor devices. E-fuses, which are usually arranged in a two-dimensional array, are a medium in which information may be stored in a semiconductor device. The inventive concept set forth herein is directed at increasing the integration density, reducing the size, and improving the signal transmission characteristics of an E-fuse array.